


Fangs

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :)), Angst, Biting, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, I mean, JUST, Kidnapping, Mild Language, NSFW, Scratching, Smut, Stiles is a Badass, Vampires, Violence, bye, enjoy, everything's everywhere, i still love him tho, idfk, okay, or as close as he can get to being one, really - Freeform, uhhh, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: When Stiles gets bit by a vampire, of course everything has to go downhill.





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Stiles dragged his feet along the soft underbrush quietly, looking around himself terrified. He was in the middle of the woods alone as he had lost the others quite a while ago. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared the least. I mean, how hard could it be to find them? Not tonight, though.

The pack had come into the woods for a specific reason, a terrifying reason. Lately, there had been cases of people found in the wood, everything in their body intact except for the fact that there was no blood left. Something had been sucking the blood out of them, shown by the small bite marks on the sides of their necks.

Of course, Stiles had immediately jumped on the case when his father had brought it up, going through extensive research to figure everything out. It was his first instinct that it was a vampire. Werewolves were real; why couldn’t they be?

So, he called the pack after finding out where it was hiding and how to kill it. Simple, just stab it through it’s head with a silver knife. Well, it was easier said than done.

Somehow, the vampire knew the pack was coming and immediately started playing tricks on them. He sped in front of them, chuckling darkly when Stiles flew around, trying to figure out where he was going. Scott set off after him, taking precautious steps so everyone was safe. It was all in vain, though.

The vampire, after having way too much fun, had separated the entire pack from each other, driving them into different parts of the woods. Stiles was alone.

Stiles was his favorite. He was the one who had initially discovered him. He was the one with all the information, something that confused him beyond belief as it would have been madness searching through all the lore. He was the one who had a bat instead of a blade.

The vampire made sure Stiles was far, far away from the others. He pushed him deeper and deeper into the forest, mimicking Scott and Lydia’s voice to drive him closer.

By the time the vampire had him right where he wanted, the pack had regrouped. They found each other using their supernatural senses, something Stiles didn’t have. Instead, he was alone in the maze of woods, spinning in useless circles.

“Scott,” he yelled into the darkness, trying to make out the figure approaching him. Unlike what he wished had happened, he was not met with Scott. Instead, a large man with a gleaming smile and bright red eyes stepped out from the trees.

“I’m afraid you might have me mistaken for a friend of yours,” the vampire smirked, showing his teeth off proudly. “I am not Scott. My name is Micah, and I’m guessing yours is Stiles.” The vampire’s voice was laced with an accent Stiles couldn’t pinpoint, but it left the man drawling out every sentence, a slight lisp to it from the two sharp teeth poking out from his lips.

Stiles raised the bat slowly, wishing he had brought a blade. It was only his luck that he would be the one stuck in this situation, but if he had a knife, he’d probably end up stabbing himself with it on accident. “What do you want with me,” Stiles questioned darkly, trying to maintain eye contact with the creature.

The man known as Micah smirked and began speaking again. “You’re a curious little thing, aren’t you? Most would have tried to run off with their tail tucked between their legs by now.”

“Yeah, well you’ll find I’m not like most people,” Stiles retorted, taking a step back as his bat swayed lightly in his hands as if he were getting ready to swing at a baseball.

“That’s why I want you, Stiles,” Micah drawled out. “You’re  _not_ like most people. I’ve been watching you for the past few days, and I think you would make an  _excellent_  vampire, possibly one of the best. You have the perfect qualities and the perfect supernatural connections. Don’t think I haven’t taken note of your little friends. A banshee, two werewolves, a kitsune, and a were-coyote. You have quite the group of friends there.” Micah began pacing back and forth in front of Stiles, watching him as Stiles returned the look. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed sweet little y/n. Poor thing doesn’t even know what she’s gotten herself into, does she?”

Stiles gritted his teeth and spit out his response vehemently, “you leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, she has everything to do with this,” Micah sang happily. “Of course, when I turn you, she’s going to have to deal with the consequences. You should have listened to her when she told you not to come out tonight. Little bird knew something was wrong, just couldn’t put her finger on it.”

Stiles grunted and watched the man carefully. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Haven’t you been listening,” Micah chuckled happily. “I’m going to turn you into a vampire, and that little bat is not going to do anything to save you.”

“Says you,” Stiles grunted before swinging the bat forward, hitting the side of Micah’s face. The vampire screamed and clutched his face, trying to stay calm.

“Vervain,” he snarled before yelling, “You laced your bat with vervain?”

Stiles smirked and patted the bat in his hand. “Totally worth it.” He then swung again at the vampire only to have it thrown away.

Micah stood up slowly and snarled at Stiles, his eyes changing to black. “I was going to be nice about it, but you just can’t accept this, can you? You’re going to make me do this the hard way.” Micah yelled something else before running forward, appearing in front of Stiles within seconds. He pushed him against a tree and growled loudly. Stiles stood petrified, trying to free himself from the grip of the thing, but before he could even try, Micah swept down and bit into his neck, leaving Stiles a screaming mess.

Pain coursed through the boy to the point of where he couldn’t move. After Micah was satisfied with the damages to Stiles, he pulled away, cut his wrist with his teeth, and placed it in Stiles’ mouth, forcing the blood to flow into it. Stiles watched with tired eyes as he felt himself drift into unconsciousness.

“Good luck,” Micah stated before smirking and disappearing, leaving Stiles to crumple to the forest floor and pass out.

* * *

When Stiles awoke, he found himself tied to a bed. He groaned quietly. It felt like there was fire running through his veins. There was a thin sheen of old sweat across his body, making him feel gross. His eyes hurt from the small light by the door, and he couldn’t help but whine softly. No matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, his pants were tight, straining from an erection.

He found himself unconsciously tugging at the restraints, trying to free himself. It wasn’t until he heard the door to the room open that he stopped his actions. He lifted his head- one of the only body parts he could move- and saw Scott standing at the door with a worried look on his face.

Stiles sniffed the air quietly, frowning when he realized his sense of smell was possibly the best it had ever been. His eyes scanned Scott cautiously, trying to figure out why all his senses were better than ever. He gulped quietly and slumped back into the bed.

Scott quietly walked up to the bed, holding a bowl of water with a rag hanging out. Stiles watched him carefully.

“Hey Stiles,” Scott spoke quietly as if trying not to set the boy off. Stiles didn’t respond. “Do you remember anything?” Stiles didn’t respond. Scott rung out a rag and swiped it across Stiles’ forehead. “Well, Deaton and Derek said that you got bit by a vampire. The only way to reverse it is if we kill the one who bit you. We’re trying to find him right now.” Stiles remained quiet. “That’s why you’re tied down. We feared what would happen.”

Stiles grunted and pulled at his restraints again. “Let me go, Scott,” he whined, rolling his eyes. “It’s obvious that I’m not going to do anything. Where’s y/n?”

Scott looked at him quickly before looking away, running the rag down his arm now. “I can’t. Deaton also said that since you’re just turned, you’re going to be in heat. I thought that was just for werewolves, but I guess I’m wrong. So, he said we have to keep you down until it passes.”

Stiles looked at Scott with an expression that left Scott feeling stupid. “If I’m a vampire, that means I can break through these ropes, Scott.”

“Stiles I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to, Scott.”

Scott watched Stiles with a look of disappointment- for who, Stiles didn’t know- and sighed before standing up. He grabbed the bowl and shut the door. “Goodnight, Stiles,” he called through the door to which Stiles rolled his eyes again.

His eyes flicked down to the rope tied around his wrists. He pulled at them slowly before snapping his wrist up, breaking through the thick rope. He grinned happily and did the same for his other wrist, his legs following the action. He pulled himself off the bed and walked quietly over to the window. In the front yard, his jeep was parked.

The room was on the first floor, so it was relatively easy for him to climb out the window. He walked towards his jeep only to realize that it would obviously give away the fact that he was leaving. Instead, he walked into the woods.

He knew the path to y/n’s house like the back of his hand. It was as dark as the night before, but he could see with such precision, it seemed like it was daytime. He ran quickly, trees passing by as a blur. It only took him thirty seconds to reach y/n’s house from the inhuman speeds he was reaching.

He stood in front of the house, running a hand through his hair. He wasn’t supposed to be here, he knew that, but he didn’t care. Quickly, he stepped forward before stepping back. If his heart could race, he knew it would. It hadn’t occurred to him that he was a vampire. He was dead. He would drink blood. He was  _a vampire._

The thought sat in the back of his head silently as if he would listen to it. Stiles took a deep breath and listened to see how far he could project his hearing. He focused quietly and listened. Inside the house, he could hear a heartbeat and a tv playing quietly in the background. y/n was the only one home.

**___CHANGING THE POINT OF VIEW BECAUSE IM TRASH___**

I set typing away on my computer. I had an essay due in a few days, and I wanted it to be over. School was annoying, but I had to do it. There was a law or something.

I was almost done when I heard the door of my bedroom open. “Yes, mom,” I questioned, not turning away from my computer.

“I don’t believe I’m your mom,” I heard a familiar voice laugh from the door. I turned to see Stiles standing at my door. I smiled widely and stood up, walking over to him.

“Hey, babe! What are you doing here,” I questioned, wrapping my arms around his neck. Stiles smiled broadly and bent down to place a kiss on my lips. I giggled loudly into his kiss and moved farther towards him only to jump back. “Are you- Are you hard right now?”

“Sorry,” he mumbled gruffly, “Apparently I’m in heat.”

“Heat,” I questioned confused, pulling away even farther. “You’re not a werewolf.”

Stiles laughed and moved forward to me, pulling me near him again, “vampire. Something happened on the hunt.”

“What the fuck, Stiles?” I yelled, pushing myself away from his grip. “Shouldn’t you be with Scott or something? What if something happens?”

“C’mon, babe, don’t worry about that right now.” He leaned forward and placed his head in the crook of my neck. “I go out of my way to come see you, and you don’t even want me here.”

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. I typed in Scott’s contact and quickly dialed his number as Stiles began to trace his lips down my throat. It rang a few times before he picked up, his tired voice ringing through the phone. “Yea-“

“What the fuck, Scott,” I cut him off, trying to ignore Stiles who was kept trying harder to get my attention.

“What,” he grumbled into the phone.

“Stiles is a fucking vampire now? And he’s in my room?” I screamed frantically, pushing away Stiles’ hands that crawled up my stomach. He pulled away and pouted at me. He picked me up by my legs and pushed me to the nearby wall, making me squeak in surprise.

“What? I had a line of vervain all around his room!”

“Well, obviously it didn’t work,” I screamed back.

I heard him shuffling around his room, looking for something. “From- From the notes we have, it doesn’t look like he’ll hurt you. He’s just in heat which means that he’s going to want to have sex, especially with his anchor, which I’m guessing is you since he showed up. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get there in time, y/n. I don’t know what to do. You live so far away from us. I don’t understand how Stiles got there so fast.” Scott seemed a little less frantic as he read from his notes. “I promise, nothing bad is going to happen as long as he doesn’t give you his blood. He might take some of yours.”

“Scott, I don’t trust this,” I whined, pushing away Stiles’ needy hands. They tried to grab anything they could get. It wasn’t as if I didn’t want it, it’s just- what if he loses control and kills me. He just turned into a vampire. I hadn’t seen him in three days and now he shows up and wants to do me. What the hell?

“Y/n, have I ever put you into a seriously dangerous situation?”

“Yes!” I screamed into the phone, “All the time!”

Scott sighed and stated slowly, “He’s not going to hurt you. I’m going to get the rest of the pack and we’ll come restrain him. Just do what you must to keep him from doing something bad.”

“Scott,” I whined, letting Stiles un his hands up and down my thighs.

“I’m sorry, y/n.”

Then, he hung up, leaving me with Stiles. “Are you  _that_ worried, babe,” Stiles questioned, pushing his lips against where the phone was. I had thrown it onto the bed.

“Stiles, I don’t know what’ll happen.”

“Trust me, baby,” he whispered, pulling at my top.

I groaned and placed my head on the wall. “Fuck, whatever,” I grunted, pushing his head to mine, molding our lips together. “I fucking love you,” I muttered into his lips. Stiles smirked and pulled my shirt over my head, moving us to the bed. He pushed me down and pushed himself down so his lips connected to my throat, moving farther and farther down. I groaned in response, pulling locks of his hair.

Stiles grinned against me, lips in the middle of my breasts. His hands reached behind my arched back, fumbling to unclip the bra. He pulled it off quickly and threw it across the room. I moaned lowly under my breath as his lips circled my nipple, his hand squeezing my other breast.

“Stiles,” I whined, feeling him buck his hips up into mine. “Stiles please.”

Stiles pulled away and smirked at me, his hair disheveled yet he looked like nothing had happened. “Tell me what you want, babygirl.” He spoke as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a lean, toned torso. His hands fiddled with his pants as he watched me, pushing them down to his ankles, letting his erection spring free.

“Stiles, please, fuck me,” I groaned into him, my hands against his shoulders. He grinned and tugged at my gym shorts, pulling them down with ease along with my underwear. Stiles grabbed my ass and looked down at me before placing his lips on mine.

“We don’t have much time,” he mumbled, his dick pushing against my entrance. I moaned lowly, as did he. “You’re so wet. Is this all for me,” he questioned, nipping at my neck.

“Yes, Stiles, please,” I groaned into him. Stiles smirked and slowly pushed himself in before starting off at a quick pace, snapping his hips to mine furiously. He used his newfound strength to go faster than he ever had. He groaned against my neck and bit down harshly, drawing blood. His hands squeezed my boobs harshly making me scream in pleasure. His hips seemed to never stop.

I groaned out something incomprehensible as Stiles pulled out. He then flipped me over, my ass in the air as he slammed into me from behind. He gripped my hips harshly, and I knew it was going to leave bruises. My face was pressed into my blankets.

I could feel myself getting ready to release, the all too familiar feeling building quickly in the pits of my stomach. I moaned loudly and called out to him. “Stiles,” I screamed.

“I need you to come for me, y/n. Fall apart for me.” He pulled me up to where my back was pressed against his stomach and my head was on his shoulder. His hand rested on my stomach and the other on my hair while mine were wrapped into his hair, carding through it.

I let out a cry of pleasure and gripped him tighter as I felt myself come, my vision turning slightly white as he continued to push into me. He waited until I had completely ridden out my high, throbbing and tightening around him. I knew he was close to finishing.

“Stiles,” I screamed and pushed into him, helping him go deeper. He did one final thrust before he pulled out, coming on my back, his breath shaky.

I groaned lowly and fell forward as Stiles let go of me, not caring what I looked like.

“C’mon babe, we have to get you in the shower,” Stiles mumbled. He slowly picked me up bridal style, walking to the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. He turned on the water, making sure it was warm before he walked over, picked me up, and placed me in it.

I sighed and slumped into the tub, enjoying how warm it was.

Of course, my time was short as almost immediately, I heard Scott’s voice ring through my house. “Y/n? Are you okay? Where are you?”

I sighed and placed my head against the wall in annoyance. Stiles smiled sadly and stood up from beside the tub. “Do you still have some of my clothes in your closet?”

I nodded in response before dragging him down to meet my lips. “I love you. Stay safe.”

* * *

That was two weeks ago. I hadn’t seen Stiles again. Scott told me that they had him chained down in Derek’s basement. After what had happened, Stiles came willingly, only asking to make sure I was safe. When asked why, Stiles just stated he had a bad feeling.

I was sitting in his jeep now, tapping on the wheel. I didn’t have his keys, of course, he wouldn’t give them to anyone. The only exception would only be Scott because of how close they are. I wanted to cry, if I was being completely honest. I wasn’t allowed over at Derek’s house while he was there. I was told that it might set him off if he sees me. Last time was while he was in heat, now he’s fighting an irresistible craving and he couldn’t drink supernatural blood.

I missed him so much, and the fact that he was obviously not okay only made it worse. I would get short updates every now and then, but the pack refused to tell me anything. The last time someone tried to, Liam accidentally stated that Stiles wouldn’t stop screaming for me. I just wanted to help. If anything, I should be the one to settle him down. I didn’t understand why I couldn’t at least go see if I could be of any help.

I slammed my head on the wheel of the jeep one time and groaned, something I seemed to be doing often. While he was gone, I was left with some clothes of his and pictures.

From the little knowledge I had, it seemed like they were trying to track down the vampire who bit him. Apparently, Stiles had to kill him to become human again. After some extensive research myself, that was all I could find as well- well, at least from a valuable source. The rest talk about some Edward Cullen shit that I didn’t care too much to hear about. That wasn’t the point it.

It was night time when I stepped out of the jeep. Of course, it was always nighttime when bad stuff happened. The daytime just wasn’t scary enough, I guess.

I was walking to my front door – the others had moved Stiles’ jeep to my house saying something about how it should stay in safe hands - when I was grabbed from behind and pushed into a wall. A cold hand wrapped around my mouth while the other pushed me into the wall. I let out a muffled shriek.

“Finally,” a deep voice spoke from behind me, “I have you.”

That was all I heard before I blacked out as he pressed harshly on a pressure point on my neck.

I awoke what seemed like hours later as the sun was beginning to rise. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see I was tied to a chair in the middle of what seemed to be a living room. I could feel my anxiety settling in the pits of my stomach from not knowing where I was or how long I had been out.

I pulled at the ties, trying to see if there were any loose points. However, when I pulled my leg, trying to figure out if it was loose, a man walked into the room. He was on the phone, frowning as if he were trying to figure it out. He was tall, that was for sure, and he had long black hair and bright red eyes. I tried to shrink into my seat when he looked my way, a lazy smirk on his face.

He gleamed brightly at me, two long, pointy teeth sticking out. I took a deep breath as he walked towards me. “Good morning.”

“Why am I here,” I gulped, pulling at my arm ropes.

The man tutted and scrunched his nose. “Why did he choose you of all people. You’re quite the opposite. He stood tall and proud while you hide like a meek kitten.”

I frowned at him and spit in his face, trying to prove a point of sorts. “Fuck you.”

The man chuckled and backed away, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Now that’s more like it.”

I was about to say something again when his phone cut him off. He answered the call quickly, picking at his nails. I pull at the wrist ties once again, though I knew it was futile.

“Bring me the boy. … Yes, I have her. … That was the deal. … If you don’t bring him to me, I will kill her. … I want him in my coven. … bring him! …”

He was talking furiously, glaring at me while I held my breath. I scratched the chair nervously. What was he planning?

I was going to say something to him when he hit the wall, making a hole in the brick. “Those idiots just don’t pay attention.” He walked out the room, slamming the door.

He left me for a few hours. Why were there always a period of time between stuff?  Why couldn’t every just- I don’t know – happen? I was half asleep and hungry when he walked in, whistling happily. I looked at him confused; he simply ignored me.

He walked behind me and picked up the chair, causing me to freak out, jerking around in the chair. The man simply ignored me and carried me outside. I immediately closed my eyes from the bright light. It was sometime in the afternoon. I opened my eyes to see the pack standing in front of me, Stiles front and center, red eyes shining brightly even from where I was.

“Stiles,” I yelled out, jerking forward in the chair.

The man laughed before patting my head. “Ahh, Stiles, I’m glad you came to your senses. I’m sure you’ll enjoy being by my side. I can be reasonable.”

Stiles nodded and walked forward, the man meeting him halfway. I watched with wide eyes. He was going to join him?

I was about to cry out for him to stop when Stiles did something unexpected. A blade fell from his hoodie’s sleeve. Stiles moved forward quickly. Apparently, the man didn’t see him coming as all I heard was a scream as Stiles drove the blade through his skull from the bottom of his chin.

I yelled out for Stiles, trying to see if he was okay. The vampire fell to the ground, dead. Stiles stood, shaking silently, before he collapsed to the ground, screaming. I continued to scream, struggling against the ropes that held me down. Scott rushed forward to hold Stiles while Malia and Lydia surrounded him. Kira and Liam rushed forward to untie me. They cut the ropes off of me and before I knew it, I was sprinting towards Stiles, pushing past Lydia and Malia, and holding his head in my lap.

I watched him groan in pain before he opened his eyes, the normal hazel having returned.

“Stiles,” I questioned quietly, trying not to frighten him, “Stiles, are you okay?”

I could feel tears running down my face as he smiled and pulled his hand up to cup my face. “I missed you,” he whispered.

I cried from happiness and clutched him tightly, bending down to kiss him. “Don’t ever let that happen again, please.”

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “I’ll try.”

“Now, come on,” I mumbled standing up, pulling him with me, “I feel like we both need a long deserved nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback :)


End file.
